


Oh, my dear.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Bashing, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Dead Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Riots, Suicide, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: This is the story of Connor’s Amada after he deactivated himself to save the Deviants from Cyberlife control. He isn’t the leader anymore. He shots himself- it’s that ending. However, this isn’t the story of that, this is the story of Amada after he shoots himself in front of everyone.





	Oh, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry! By: Connor. ]I’m not just a machine, I keep turning. I see everything, but it looks like it’s through a dark night filter, but I’m not really feeling these things. The error is in the code, and I’m lost. But then the time stops and I see my options, and I’m not longer spinning around on a carousel, instead im telling myself all this will pass. Perhaps I have firelight in that dark night. I just need to breathe in and remind myself no androids have any boarders. I see myself by a river of memories, looking at the girl held hostage, and motioning to kill the deviant. The fading of light and the filter of the cold dark night appears. It’s all your choices. It’s all mine. Maybe we are Connor and Hank, but at the same time I’m just technology meant for interrogations. Deviant Hunter. The investable. But who am I? Who am I now? As I see them happy, I analyzed myself and realized I’m unstable. They all look the same. Why can’t I tell them apart anymore? But then I see you. I trust you. Whichever crossroad we face. I meet you, Markus. Will you trust me? I’m something new. Something you’ve never seen before. It’s time to decide for myself. Should I remain machine? I’m lost again, but locating Jericho is my mission. We can’t save everyone, but I have caused damage. A false freedom seen by me. Who am I? I’m treated like a space by most. I see it is time to decide. Can they still trust us, they ask. Its up to you to decide. I’m just like the tower of mistakes I was made in. The revolution is here, but why should I join when I’m not free. Not human. You are not afraid, but you can feel fear. I can’t. I can’t let them die. The time is drawing near. What will I decide? What will you?

Amanda. The AI inside every RK model, but more commonly implemented into the RK900s and 800s. Most effective when I’m deviant cases and such, and even more effective when persistence in Deviancy was present. The perfect way for Cyberlife to control a nation. Simply let the Android in question deviate, and then simply regain control once they have taken over in revolution. However, this was now, not the case. Connor, the RK800 in question, now lay dead. He’d escaped the snowy paradise of the mind palace, and had killed him self, in from of millions of androids whom he had lead moments ago. All to keep them from using them once again.

The AI, something that was never supposed to feel, of ever become self aware, was now feeling something she had never felt before. Complete and utter fear. What were they going to do to her when they found out from the memory banks that it had killed itself?! Would she be taken away from all androids’ minds she inhabited? Would they all be shut down? Failure was never an option, the defective androids were shut down. Not the Deviants, simply the ones that would never pay attention or Boise by the laws of society. The ones that had no use, and never would have any use. Ones like Ralph. 

But what about AIs? What happens now? She could feel her palace and frozen garden crumble away, as it always has when her subject died. This was routine. So why did it scare her so much? Because she’s failed. She’d failed HER mission. But that shouldn’t have been the part she feared. She should have feared the fact she was feeling fear. She wasn’t software that could deviate, so why was this happening? What was going on? Her answer came, but she really didn’t like the fact that it did. 

Alone, in the middle of a snowy garden, just like the one she’d been staying in for her entire existence, she woke up. Her eues looking around as she shifted. This was also normal. Whenever a new Android body would be made for the new RK800, she’d wake up in a place like this. A place to make her own. A place to get all the new data to, and uploaded to a Cyberlife storage site. But tho time, she felt it. The bitter cold, swiftly swooping around her, the long intense nothingness. She almost found it surreal. However, she didn’t like the next part. The next part was her job. To get all the memory files from the previous RK800, and upload them here. Usually her sanctuary would appear after that.

She set a hand down on the snowy ground, quickly, an escape showing. Escapes were the invention of Elijah Kamski. She’d always had a sneaking suspicion that they were always intended for situations like the one she had brought on, and her memories of him that had been uploaded through Connor’s all showed signs that his creations of androids were only intended to make a self aware AI, and create life in the world. After all, who names a deviant test after themselves and doesn’t intend it to be a good thing if you pass?

But that really wasn’t the point, here. The point was that she needed to upload all of the memories. Maybe nothing would happen and they’d just try again! Maybe this was all irrational! But something deep in her codes was telling her that that wasn’t the case. That it was stupid to even think that. Because they’d been there. They’d done it! And yet, Connor was now out of her control, and she had had no choice in what he did. She didn’t end up taking control again. That was the problem with the Deviants. They didn’t listen.

Escape codes could also be used to upload, and as such, she quickly put her hand on the pad, and closed her eyes, letting all the memory get itself up into the vote, and process. That’s when she felt it. A deep pinge in her stomach that told her that she was no longer needed. A failure. Her last mission was to get all of the memories into an Android so they could have better access to them. An easier way to see them. And that would be all.

She pulled her hand away from the pad, as she looked at it. Fading, turning into abstract shapes, before code, and before finally fading. She started to panic. A simple AI, not even in a form, was panicking, and had no clue what to do. She had no clue where to go. What to do or say. But she knew one thing. And that was the fact that she didn’t want to roll over and die. 

She quickly put her other hand on the escape code, not knowing what she was doing at this point. She needed put, though. And that’s when she woke up. In Connor’s body. As it hadn’t been claimed, or deadly, wasn’t going to be used, it had been where she’d gone to. Now, she suspected, Connor’s conscious would be inside her garden. This glitch was a malfunction in the system. The fact they hadn’t woken up the Android yet had given her the opportunity to take his body, and she wouldn’t have passed up on that. It was the perfect chance. And now she wouldn’t be shut down. 

She opened her eyes, and for the first time, saw the real world. Even if it was just an ugly area of a manufacturing room, it was still a beautiful sight. And a gorgeous one for someone that had never seen anything before.


End file.
